minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reach
The Reach The Reach was founded on March 14th, 2019. The first building created was a small hollow to act as the town spawn, complete with a gate, public use crafting stations, and a community chest. It is located in Alaska, with tall and unforgiving mountains on one side, but a sporadic forest of frosted evergeens and gnarly dead trees on the other. Climate Snow falls year round here, with low tempuratures freezing water and causing frequent blizzards. The enviroment is so hostile, it's a wonder anything can survive. Two types of denizens flourish here, however; The hardy and resourceful Hunters, followers of the Old Gods lead by the Horned One (Niner)... And and the cursed bones of stray explorers, able to fire arrows that cause a chill so jarring that it can cripple the victim. All monsters out here, however, seem to stalk the outskirts of the establishments, seemingly afraid of the Hunters. Amenities The Hunters are a resourceful people, having created a few establishments to date: A winding mine, from which they gather iron ore, coal, quarried stone, and pan for flint. Each of these have their own uses, most notably iron for created their varied weapons and traps. Flint is knapped to create their arrows. Stones of different sorts are used in rudimentary structures, the outright recognizable ones being the next type of building: Guard posts. They feature lighting directed in specific areas, with a large crossbow pointing that way. The ramparts are unique compared to most crude structures, however. Smoothed bricks of stone topped with thinner, craggy spikes, possibly for intimidation. They usually raise above both sides of the ballistaes, acting as both a defensive shield and sort of aiming reticle. A proud statue carved of varied woods and some stone sits proudly below a guard post, and just outside the town spawn; facing east. It is perhaps the biggest altar to the Old Gods, and where many sacrifices are brought. Wolves are often seen gathered around the feet of the statue, both tamed and wild. 2019-03-16_00.44.41.png|Proud statue of a deer, and altar to the Old Gods; moon perfectly cascading off it's back and filtering through it's antlers. 2019-03-16 00.45.20.png|A guard post overlooking both the main plaza, and outskirts of the area. Notice the ballistae directed outwards. 2019-03-16 00.46.11.png|Mine where Hunters gather materials for their uses, banner hung overhead the entrance. People of The Reach Be wary when wandering into The Reach, as they do not often enjoy visitors. If you manage to survive the frozen spirits outside, you might not see a living soul inside... Until it's too late. When not building, or on guard duty, Hunters are often burrowed in snow, inside hard-to-reach or difficult to spot buildings, or watching from a high peak. Iron traps are laid about, and don't seem to be for animals, but for more inelligent and larger prey... Humans. Traps are difficult to spot, are everywhere, and almost always buried under the snow. Said traps cause quite a bit of damage when stepped on, your armor will protect against nothing these metal jaws offer you. Once weakened, Hunters have been observed to shoot arrows that cripple you just the same as the strays outside, or leap from unexpected places with various weapons. Weaponry is usually hatchets or hunting knives, but a few have been seen wielding much more sadistic blades, long-range firearms, or even mustering the strength to heft the same massive crossbows they position on their posts. Sometimes they will kill, other times capture. It is wholly unknown what they do with prey captured alive, but it can't be a good thing. It is best to completely avoid these people and leave them in peace, lest you become a rumored human sacrifice to their god. Other than that, they solemn confront those outside their territory, staying put, unless they must hunt for animal products abroad. Notable Citizens *Niner, Horned One and leader of the Hunters. *VoreMommy, 2nd in command. Category:Sixth Era Town Category:Town Category:Sixth Era Category:Disappeared Towns